


A Study in Domesticity

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning Kisses, Snowball Fight, Soft Girlfriends, SuperCorp, all fluff, domestic supercorp, literally just a book full of domestic SuperCorp, pregnant lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots of Kara and Lena being all cute and domestic with one another. The stories won't be in any particular order, but there may be some continuity between them.





	1. Morning Kisses

It didn’t register at first, the slight tickle on the back of her neck. She knew something had touched her, she just wasn’t sure what, so she snuggled further into her pillow. Then she felt it again. Lena let out a little hum of protest, silently begging whatever it was to stop. It was Saturday, she gets to sleep in on Saturdays.

The arms around her waist tightened and drew her into a warm embrace, her back fully pressed against the solid body behind her, and then it happened again. That’s when it registered what was happening… Kara was trying to gently kiss her awake. A small smile tugged at the corners of Lena’s mouth.

“I know you’re awake,” Kara pressed a kiss to the back of her bare shoulder, “I heard your heartbeat pick up.”

“It’s cheating to use your powers this early in the morning,” Lena ungracefully flopped onto her back and then to her side so that she could face Kara, “The only power I have this early is morning breath.”

Kara scrunched up her nose in mock disgust, “Oof, you weren’t kidding.”

Lena laughed and pushed Kara away, “Well I guess you’re not getting your morning kiss then.”

Kara’s face went from giddy to shocked, “No, you wouldn’t do that to me!”

Lena shrugged her shoulders, “Guess you should’ve thought of that before you insulted my incredibly amazing super power.”

“Lee,” Kara whined, trying to tug Lena back against her chest. Lena resisted for maybe a second before giving in to the warmth and softness of her girlfriend.

“You’re lucky you’re so adorable,” Lena gently kissed Kara’s nose.

Kara pouted, “I think you missed my mouth.” Kara puckered her lips and began making ‘kissy’ noises to prove her point.

Lena wasn’t about to give in that easily, “Oh really? Is it here?” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead, “Or here?” she pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Or maybe it’s here?” Lena pressed a kiss to her chin.

“You’re so mean,” Kara groaned, before flipping Lena onto her back and hovering over her. Lena smirked and raised her eyebrow at Kara. “Don’t give me that smug look, I know this is what you wanted all along,” Kara huffed, but she couldn’t help the smile that lit up her face.

“Maybe, and what are you going to do about it?” Lena licked her lips in anticipation as Kara’s eyes darted to Lena’s lips.

Kara slowly leaned down, and Lena closed her eyes in anticipation, only to squeak in surprise when she felt Kara jump off of her. Lena’s eyes flew open and she fung herself into a sitting position only to see Kara grab a shirt from the floor and quickly slip it on. Kara smirked over her shoulder, calling out quickly before she left the room“So I was thinking pancakes for breakfast?”

Lena let out a loud groan and flopped back onto her pillows, “And I thought I was supposed to be the evil one.”


	2. Maternity Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Lena is getting restless and Kara soothes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a bit rushed and it's really short, but I hope you guys like it!

“Lee, you can’t go into work today,” Kara stood in the doorway of their shared bedroom, glaring at her wife who was trying to pull on a tight pencil skirt but teetering precariously.

  
“I’m fine, Kara, stop hovering,” Lena finally managed to pull her skirt up, wiping the thin layer of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead, “I have to get to L-Corp for the merger meeting.”

  
Lena padded towards the closet on unsteady feet, scanning the shoe racks for her tallest pair of heels, needing them for intimidation purposes. She lets out a shriek of surprise when she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind.

  
“How are you supposed to walk around in heels when you can barely walk at all right now?” Lena turned around to glare at Kara, but before she could protest, Kara continued, “You know the doctor said that wearing heels wasn’t the best idea right now. ‘They-”

  
“-throw off my already precarious center of gravity,’ yeah, I know Kara, I was there.” Lena rolled her eyes and huffed an exasperated sigh, “But honestly Kara, who’s going to take a CEO seriously if she shows up in a pair of orthopedic tennis shoes?”

  
Kara pulled her hands from Lena’s back and ran them reverently over the large swell of Lena’s belly, “The CEO shouldn’t even be going into work today seeing as she’s on maternity leave and was told to avoid added stress,” Kara gave her a pointed look at the last sentence.

  
Lena groaned in response, “But it’s boring sitting around here all day. I can’t drink wine, I’ve eaten all the ice cream in the freezer, and I can’t watch television without crying at all the commercials!”

  
Kara kissed Lena’s forehead gently then grabbed her hand, gently pulling her towards the bed, “What if I told you that I’ve taken the next month off of work so that I can keep you company while you’re on leave,” Kara paused as she slid into the bed, “and to be here when our baby arrives?”

  
Lena’s jaw dropped in shock, “You would do that for me?” No one had ever done anything like that for Lena, but this was Kara she was talking about.

  
Kara’s eyes softened and she tugged on Lena’s hand, pulling her into bed with her, “Lee, I would do anything for you. If you asked for the moon, I would fly all the way there to get it and bring it to you.”

  
Lena laughed, even as tears were escaping from her eyes, “You know, that would have a terrible effect on Earth’s ecosystems.”

  
Kara rolled her eyes, but smiled as she wiped at Lena’s tears, “I was trying to be romantic, but of course you have to be all scientific about it.”

  
Lena grasped the wrist of Kara’s hand as she went to pull away from her face and gently placed it on her stomach, “She’s so lucky to have a mom like you.”

  
Kara carefully pulled Lena as close to her as she could without removing her hand, “You’re going to be such a great mother, Lena. We’re going to be amazing parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr and send me prompts @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just me projecting my desperate need for winter and snow right now.

    Lena was adopted at a young age by the Luthors. They were a prominent family and the world had certain expectations that were associated with the name. Being raised by the Luthors meant Lena was raised to be the epitome of grace and composure. You must remain calm and collected at all times, you do not partake in the activities that others do because you are smarter and have better things to do, and you never let the public see you doing anything to disgrace the Luthor name. But there were things, Kara knew, that would cause Lena to forget everything she had ever been taught by them.

    “Kara!” Kara smiled as the door to her and Lena’s house flung open and an ecstatic Lena came barreling through, “Kara! Did you see it?” There was only one thing that got Lena this excited, “It’s snowing!” and then she did the most un-Luthor like thing ever… she squealed. Grasping onto Kara’s hand, she pulled her from her seat at the table where she had been working on an article. “Come on!” Kara allowed herself to be dragged out the door and into the snow.

    The flakes were coming down in large chunks coating every surface they touched. The ground was coated in a thick layer obscuring everything beneath it, and the air had a bite to it, not that Kara could tell. As the snow fell it landed in Lena’s hair, disrupting the curtain of black. Kara watched Lena as she stood with her eyes closed, head tilted to the sky, and as she stuck her tongue out to catch the snow on her tongue.

    Kara let her have her moment, but she couldn’t wait any longer so the words spilled from her mouth in an excited shout, “Snowball fight!” Kara didn’t give Lena a chance to react before she was running to the other side of the yard to grab a handful of snow.

    “You do realize you just challenged the world’s most competitive genius to a snowball fight, right?” Lena laughed as she crouched where she was to create a small pile of ammo.

    “You do realize I’m a Kryptonian right?”

    “You’re on.”

    The first hit was Kara’s, she had hit Lena in the back while she wasn’t looking. The next hit was Lena’s though, hitting Kara directly in the face because she was too distracted by a man walking his dog down the street.

    “It was a corgi, Lena!”

    “And this is a snowball, Kara!” Lena shouted as she managed to land another.

    The battle raged on with no clear winner in sight. Kara was good at using math to calculate just how to throw the snowball, but then Lena decided to use the more effective method of “distract Kara by being seductive”.

    “Kara, I’m getting cold,” Lena pouted, rubbing her arms to emphasize her point.

    Kara dropped the snowball she was about to throw and gathered Lena into her arms instead, not noticing the object hidden behind Lena’s back, “Here, this’ll warm you up.”

    “I can think of other ways to get warmed up,” Lena pulled back to look up at Kara, smirking when she saw Kara’s blank face. Even after all this time, Kara still short-circuited every time Lena flirted with her. Now was her chance. Lena took a step away from Kara, then smashed the snowball she had been hiding directly into Kara’s face causing the blonde to jump away in surprise.

    “I win!” she gloated, watching as Kara swiped the powder off her face.

    “Oh, you’re in for it now,” the blonde growled, even as her lips curled up into a smile.

    “Really? What do you plan on doing?” Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara.

    “You’ll see.” She rushed at Lena, scooping her into her arms causing the brunette to shriek in surprise, but then dissolve into giggles as she was carted back inside to ‘warm up’.


	4. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara likes to make shopping complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short but it was just a really cute image I had in my head and I had to share it.

     Lena wasn’t a big fan of shopping. Small aisles, lots of people, and sometimes it was further complicated by an over enthusiastic superhero with a sugar addiction.

     “Put that package of gummy bears back on the shelf now, or so help me Kara Luthor-Danvers, I will never take you shopping with me again,” Lena leveled a stern glare at her wife who was sneakily trying to place a large bag of gummy bears in their shopping cart. Kara stopped moving and looked up at Lena with wide eyes.

     “How did you know? You weren’t even looking at me!” Kara’s lip poked out in a pout,

     “Nope, put that thing back where it came from,” Lena closed her eyes, “it won’t work this time. And put the candy back! You just had a bag yesterday.” Lena sidestepped Kara and gently plucked the bag of gummy bears from the sulking blonde’s hand and placed them back on the shelf. With a playful roll of her eyes, Lena gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek making her perk up immediately. “Healthy food first, and then maybe we can discuss coming back for the gummy bears.”

     Kara’s eyes narrowed, “Why do we always have to get the healthy food first? Can’t we just skip all of that and go get the ice cream and garlic bread? You know, the yummy stuff!”

     “Because I have the cart,” Lena smirked and began pushing the cart further through the aisle, “now let’s go grab some kale chips.”

     “Nope, not happening!” Lena looked over her shoulder to glare at Kara’s outburst, but then there were arms around her waist lifting her up and she let out a squeak of surprise.

     “Kara! What are you doing?” Lena threw her arms around her middles, grasping at Kara’s arms that were gripping her, “Put me down!”

     “Nope,” Kara turned around and started carrying Lena down to the other end of the aisle, “you are hereby revoked of your privilege of cart pushing.” Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

     A woman pushing a cart with her children passed by the two, giving them a warm smile.

     “I don’t know this woman,” Lena whispered to her.

     Kara yelled over her shoulder after her, “This is my wife and I love her!”

     Lena threw her head back in a full belly laugh catching a glimpse of Kara’s face that was lit up in a goofy smile. Okay, so shopping may be easier without Kara, but it wasn’t nearly as fun.

     “Kara, honey?”

     “Yeah?”

     “You left the cart at the other end of the aisle.”

     “Oh shoot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and send me prompts @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


End file.
